


this life could be our last // belldom

by hullabaloobellamy



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Apocalypse, Gay, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullabaloobellamy/pseuds/hullabaloobellamy
Summary: when i watch the world burn, all i think about is you.the end of the world has begun and matt and dom find themselves being the very few people left.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy :) all support is greatly appreciated <3

don't....kid yourself.  
and don't....fool yourself.  
~  
the winds whisped loudly around me. the chilling air wrapping itself around my form, shaking me through- down to my bones. all i had upon me, a ragged jumper that i'd gotten a while ago. it was the only memory of my mother i had left. i ran my fingers across the once soft fabric, a tear begininning to form in my ocean blue eyes. i looked up- the sky swirled, anxiety forming in my chest at its curling shapes and designs.

there was nothing left, or at least nothing of great purpose. any buildings around, that were once new and eyecatching, were now torn down, brick hanging and crumbling down onto the dirty streets below. shops that once were full of life and good produce, now were empty, mold growing upon food that was once healthy.

it wasn't the world as we knew it, or as i did. it wasn't even a world anymore. it was more like a small chunk of a personal purgatory. it felt like i had done something wrong, or maybe we all collectively had. i didn't believe in a god but it could have been some higher power taking its built up anger out on all of us. i had noone- and noone had me.

~last week~

it was pitch black, my hearts thumping allowed itself to grow its speed, with the permission of my shaking form. i had woken up with a strong ringing pulsing about me- i hadn't a clue where or what its source was but i knew it wasn't a familiar thing. 'what is going on?' this had to be a nightmare of some sort. this was so unusual. "mother? mum? m...mother?"  
my voice was so small, it didn't even come close to the deafening rumbles and beeps that grew more noticeable and painful.  
i continued to call out to my mother, a response not coming no matter how hard i had tried to recieve one. i got up off my tiny bed, my body heat beginning to drop as i tip toed quickly out of my room, noticing how cold it was.

i went searching for her, seeing as calling for her maybe just wasn't enough. i began to pick up my pace as i walked down the wooden hallway, checking the 2 rooms upstairs that were in my home of other than my own, which was empty- just like the other two. 

then i decided to check downstairs as well, the stairs creaking loudly as they always did as i stepped on them each, one by one.  
i gasped as i went into the deserted kitchen, most of our belongings gone. the few that remained were ruined and rusted. i covered my mouth with my skinny hand, my lip quivering behind my fingers. "wh-what has happened?" i mumbled, barely even speaking.

after that, i just dashed out of my house, then seeing the mess of the world around me as the door opened slowly.

...and that is how i ended up here. slouched against an old wall which was once one of a fellow neighbours house. i had spent most of the last week mostly sobbing and grieving over all the people i had once known- especially my mother and best friend. i looked all about the deserted town and called from the top of my lungs at each chance i got to, but nothing came of any of it. i'd decided to start maybe accepting that all of this had happened- although it was hard, but there wasn't much else i could do. i was very hungry now too- there wasn't really any food left to eat and there was barely any supplies that were left over. it really did feel like a movie, one of those intense apocalyptic ones. maybe it really was just that.. but not scripted and fake. this was real. this was his life now.

writers note:  
hey ! this is my new story im starting. it's a belldom fanfic that is basically my apocalypse au :) im excited to get it started.


	2. Chapter 2

i feel, like everything i soe  
has been swept away.

~

i had decided that there was no point in me staying around in this old town, however it pained me a little at the thought. this had been my home for my whole life, my whole 17 years of life had happened here.  
now though, it wasn't like that anymore. it was no longer normal.

i set off on the 6th day of this happening. i wasn't sure what time it was anymore, i had no way of knowing. i just counted the days that went by, marking them on my wrist with a almost broken pen i had found in my pocket.  
i started by following the route i best knew to lead me out of the town. i had only ever been on it in the horse cart we used to own. it was a long walk on foot but i had no other way of travelling.  
when i eventually made my way out of the town, my feet hurting were hurting very much and it seemed as though it was almost night time. however, i had reached what seemed like the outskirts of a city.  
it appeared to be barricaded most of the way around and there was big beams set up all around, big red lights on them that flashed througout the night, the only source of light. they occassionally beeped too. that must have been where the sound was coming from a couple of days ago.

'who'd set all this up, this wasn't here the last time i had come!'  
i was so confused. i ought to know where this had all come from. it was so unusual, however i had an instinct that it had something to do with the state of the current world around me. was there people behind those barricades? i had to know.

i slept behind some old bins for the evening, waking once more when the sky was again brighter. though, it was still a unsettling mix of colours that surely wasnt natural. i walked along a line of battered buildings, realising that they were still being used, but were very badly torn up.

then all of a sudden, i could here a selection of muffled voices coming from inside them. i couldn't really make out anything that they were saying. i crouched down, trying to get a look into the window that was mainly blocked out, preventing people from looking in.

"what are you doing? are you stupid!" 

i wipped my head around to see who it was speaking the voice filling me with shock. however, before i could catch a proper sight of them i felt a strong push collide with me, tumbling onto my side, heaving for breath.  
"get off-" they sat upon me, covering me with most of their body. by instinct i assumed that they were gonna hurt me, so i tried my best to push them off. however, my little body didn't have much strength in it and eventually i gave up resisting.

"shh! ya don't want your head blown off do you? theyll hear you!" i looked up and i saw a blonde male staring down at me, his skin tanned and his hair scruffy but short. he was suprisingly pretty and i found myself looking at his collar bones that were exposed by his baggy shirt that hung down.

"you in there?" he raised his eyebrows, waving a hand in front of my dazed face.  
"uh- yes, im here. alive."  
he got up off me, sitting beside me.  
"good! finally someone whos actually alive. even if you are only small and skinny youre still a person!" he smiled, looking me up and down, nodding a little when he looked back at my face again.  
"you'll do."  
"i'll do?" i had a misunderstood look upon my face, i had never had someone say anything like that to me before.  
"yes."  
i shook my head, trying to get a grip of what was happening before me.  
"wait, who are you? and what on earth is going on!"

i must have come across extremely panicked, which i kinda was- as the boy placed his hand on my left shoulder.  
"ah, look im dom. dominic. it was rude of me ta not introduce myself first!" he gave me a comforting smile which warmed my heart in its small cage. "and you?"  
"im matt, matthew. i come from a small town not far from here." i half smiled, then recieving a nod from him.  
"well- nice to meet you matt. very nice indeed." he grinned, poking me in the chest jokingly. despite the direness of the situation around me i still managed to let out a giggle at his action.  
"so, basically this is our bloody world now. it's quite shit i know, but it's how it is. these people came along- i dunno who they are exactly but theyre soldiers of some kind and all you nees to know is that theyre our enemies. all the people that went missing? all the ones that are nowhere to be seen, well they took them and theyre forcing them to be like them- theyre turning the once good peoole into them." my mouth hung open at his words. i was utterly speechless.  
"i- i can't believe it. i can't." my lip trembled, i couldn't meet his eyes for the moment.

"b-but.. how do you know this?" i ran my now quivering hand through my auburn hair, which was beginning to become greasier with time.

"well, i saw it. for myself. they took my sister and my father, i saw them drag them out. my mother warned me to stay put. if i was to try and save them then i would be taken to. soon after she had been taken too. so many other people in my town were as well." the boys eyes were iced over with resurfacing pain.

"im- im sorry dominic, i am." i reached my hand over slowly, placing it on his forearm, he glanced over at it and then up at me.  
"matt- its not your fault. you lost people too right?"  
i nodded slowly.  
"my mum and.. my brother too." i looked into his eyes, both of us silently comforting each other in a way.  
dominic then broke the silence, getting up and reaching his hand out to help me up.  
"yea, well at least we have each other now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading guys !!!  
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy :)

i won't leave you falling,  
if the moment ever comes.

~

"you eaten today?" the blonde yawned inbetween his words, looking back at me.  
"nope- nothing to eat."  
Dominic frowned, his hand entering his pocket quickly before pulling out a piece of food wrapped in foil.  
"cheese. its all i have left from the stuff i kept. you can have it if ya would like." he offered it towards me, i blinked slowly, looking at him curiously.  
"are you sure? thats your last piece of food."  
he laughed sweetly, shaking his head as if i'd said something silly.  
"course im sure, take it!"  
i smiled at him, his face looking back at mine. it made me feel warm inside to see him facing me. i was finally accompanied by another person- who i was begininning to grow fond of.

~

"we need to get to Ambė Ranch. its not been taken over by the soldiers yet and if we can arrive there before them by tomorrow morning then we will be able to take some supplies that the bastards haven't took." Dominic continued to explain our current plan, as we sat around a small lantern light that we had managed to get to brighten up our surroundings a little as we walked.  
i yawned quietly, trying not to bring too much attention to myself. however, he managed to hear it and turned around to look at me.  
"you tired? we can stop for a bit if ya want?"  
i rubbed my eyes "um, if that's alright yeah. we don't have to though." i flashed him a concerning look- noy wanting to slow us down.  
"of course, we can set off again soon." he pulled out a small book from his bag, flicking through all the dusty pages to get to a certain one. "i stole this from the guards, they left one of the rooms empty for a moment and i managed to sneak in and get this."  
"what is it?" i furrowed my eyebrow, confusedly.  
"it shows the places theyve yet to discover. i say we get to the closest one first, which is Ambė Ranch."  
i nodded, listening to his every word and trying my best to understand. he seemed quite smart, all this information just coming out of such a small boy. i smiled at him, partly zoned out at this point.  
"why're you smiling?" he grinned as he clicked his fingers, allowing me to break out of my temporary trance.  
"ah, nothin'" i began to blush slightly, i could feel a warm sensation in my face at his words.  
"oh cmon, you have to tell me now. you've gone all red!"  
i felt a shy feeling begin to grow in my belly. surely it would be weird to tell him i was thinking about him like that. we have just met afterall. i barely know him!  
"well? matty what is it!?" he grinned, his eyebrows raised as he waited for my reply to be formed. the nickname, i thought. it was- interesting. i'd never had a proper nickname before, sure people had called me matt but that was simply just a shortening of my name. i couldn't help but feel like this was something more. oh shut up matt! you are stupid! he's just being polite. you are barely even friends.

"is it about me Matty? are you too shy to say.." he stuck his bottom lip out in a pout, speaking in a mocking voice.  
"shut up!" i grew slightly defensive.  
hes only joking matty, afterall is not like it was in that way, was it?

"no! it's just.. some things i like to keep to myself." i smiled proudly to myself, hoping that'd shut him up a little.  
"well, i'll tell you somethin' private if you tell me that!" he moved closer to me, the action giving me a little adrenaline kick. oh really matt? he's only being friendly!  
"uh- okay fine." i shook my head with a little giggle. "what is it?"  
the boy looked around, gesturing as though there was other people around to overhear us- which there certainly wasn't.

"well, basically- when i was younger i used to dream that i'd be someones like- hero from one of those made up stories or some stupid shit like that. yknow like a super hero." he looked downwards laughing at his own words as if he was ashamed of them. "i know it's dumb but it was always what i wanted. i know its probably the most unrealistic thing but i always looked up to those characters you'd read about in the books."  
i gave him a comforting look, nudging his cheek with my hand.  
"that's adorable dom, i love it."  
then once i had spoken, i felt the boy immediately pull me into a warm hug, his slightly muscular arms taking in my skinny torso.

"thank you matty," i could feel hia soothing voice vibrate against my neck. "you're the first person i've ever told that to."  
i smiled into his chest, i was pleased to know that he had felt comfortable to tell me something like that. i felt somewhat special knowing i was the only one that knew about it.  
"you're welcome dom- i like you." i slowly pulled away, looking into his eyes then looking away once more.

he had a pleased look upon his tanned face, "is that what you were gonna tell me hm?"  
"something like that yes."


	4. Chapter 4

look to the stars.  
let hope burn in your eyes.

~

we arrived at our agreed destination by the early morning. the absurd coloured light beginning to shine down our faces. 

"finally! we're here!" as we climbed up the small hill leading to the village i caught the sight of Dominic, as he ran towards some small trees, the newest sign of growth i had seen since all this happened.   
i glanced about the place. it was only small, but it looked quite appealing to the eye. there was small cottages scattered about and pretty plants to give the place its delicate glow.

"it's not the busiest of places. most people have evacuated or were recruted before the 'apocalypse' actually kicked off. there's noone here anymore." Doninics voice sounded sad, it felt as though he was familiar with this place.

as though he had read my mind, he glanced over at me, beginning to explain. "as a young boy i would visit here sometimes. me and my mother would come to pick some fresh apples to make her signature pies. they'd be the best treat after a long day." hes so cute, i thought to myself. matt!  
oh shut up eternal voice, he is!

his face looked unusually soft, a white glow casting upon his gentle expression, caused by the beautiful flowers that remianed, as he recalled the distant memory.

i found myself walking over to him, finding the courage to rest my small head on his shoulder. "that's lovely dom."  
"what're you doing there! sneaky!" he snigerred, pushing my head gently from his shoulder. it must have been a little too forceful as i then felt my bum hit the muddy ground.  
Dom burst out into a fit of rhythmical giggles, his laugh soothing my soul. i made a overly angry expression toward the boy, causing him to laugh harder than before.  
"what'd you think you're doing?" i scolded him jokingly, pointing an index finger at him, scrambling over to him on my all fours playfully.

"hey! hey! not the pan-"  
before he could finish his sentence, i gripped onto his legs, pulling him down with me.  
"how's it feel eh?" i pushed my face towards his, carrying on the joke. i loved to hear him laugh, he deserved to be happy. please be happy dominic, you always should be.  
his laugh began to slowly fade, now leaving a sweet grin on his face instead. his grey eyes stared into mine for a little, my lips naturally curving up into a corresponding smile.  
"ah, i've got mud all on me now!" i complained, still in a playful manner- though it was rather wet and unpleasant.   
"why not have more!" Dominic shouted at the top of his lungs, scooping up some mud into his hands, and before i could build up a resistance against the boys upcoming actions, sloppy mud came flying toward me, hitting me in the leg first, then in the chest.  
"fine! your turn!" my hands dived into the raised ground, proceeding to sling the soil at the boy facing me.  
a shriek came out of my mouth, i was unable to contain myself!  
"you find this funny aye?" he smirked, grabbing more and plunging towards me, the mud splattering down at me as well as his body, which landed next to mine.  
i tried to steady my breath once more, my laughs only just stopping. "ah- that was unusually fun." i wiped my dirty hands on my old battered jeans.

"see!" he leaned in closer to me, giving me puppy dog eyes.  
i let out a light nasal laugh, a part of me finding it funny and another part finding it rather cute.  
"your eyes- they're gorgeous."  
my heartbeat began to quicken, however i still found it in me to respond with a less embarassing thing.  
"i know, i am quite the looker aren't i?" i raised my head, closing my eyes as i faced upwards with a small grin.  
"shut up!" he pushed me onto my back lightly, "i was being.. nice."

"oh, i know."  
"dick."  
"you looove me really." i raised an eyebrow, looking up at him.  
"i'm ashamed to admit it, but you've got a hold on me Bellamy."  
kiss me! kiss me.  
what was i thinking? he wasn't going to do that.. but a part of me wished he did.  
then, the blonde boy gazed down at me, slowly moving his face towards mine. is this happening?  
i stayed still, where i was. i wasn't sure i really had the willpower to even move at that moment anyway.

"isn't this the part where the girl and the guy kiss?" he whispered closely, his lips only a centremeter from mine.  
"im pretty sure it is." honestly, inside i wasn't too sure how i was going to contain myself at this moment. i closed my eyes as i felt him inch even closer than before, then his plump lips connected with mine which caused a rare tingle to run down my spine. i instinctively reached my arm up to his neck, appreciating the smoothness of his hair that just about grew down his neck.  
i returned the kiss, leaning into it carefully. i'd never done this before, i mean i kissed a girl once- though it wasn't as near as wonderful as this felt. just as my thoughts began to grow, he removed them from mine without saying a word. instead, he allowed his hand to run through my hair.

~yes, i've located them sir. shouldn't be long now until we arrive. over.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i break up from school soon !! expect alot more of this story upcoming :)


	5. Chapter 5

declare this an emergency,  
come on and spread  
a sense of urgency. 

~

"Matt, wake up! Matt!" i opened my eyes to see a stressed Dominic standing before me, his tattered back being worn on his back.  
"cmon! we have to leave now matty."  
before i could say anything, his hand was in mine and i was forced to get up- starting to follow him physically and also emotionally.  
"wh-where are we going Dom?" my tone was shallow, i was awfully confused.. but i was sure it was definitely something bad.  
"i'll explain later just- sh!"

loud sounds consisting of lazers and expoosions began to ring throughout the air, my ears burning like a crackling fire from the abrupt noises. as we ran along, hand in hand, although i was terrified by all the chaos surrounding us- a part of me couldn't help but feel brave with Dominic right by me at every second. yeah i may not have known him my entire life, but i trusted this boy and i knew he felt the same about me.

i was wrenched agressively from my thoughts- the small cottage close to us being englufed by a heavy thick smoke caused a stick of dynamite dropped from the sky.  
i tried shielding my eyes, the musty clouds somewhat giving us a shield from the fiends above us- with the chance i had been given, i shot my glance up toward the fume ridden skies. up above us, like hunters of their pray, loomed 3 big war-like drones- they were out for us.  
my heart stopped for that second- what if they hurt Dominic? i wasn't too bothered if they hurt me- i hadn't really much left (except the boy holding onto me so tight), and if he was taken by them- then i really did have nothing.  
"it's okay matty," he panted, his words just managing to make it out of his asophogus and to travel into my ears. "we- we're almost losing them, cmon!"

i grabbed onto a higher part of his arm, feeling more secure at my involuntary action. he turned his head around, looking at me once more to give me a comforting look. 

then all of a sudden, we turned a sharp corner on our heels. i wasn't sure where we were heading but as lomg as i was beside him whilst it was happening i was sure it'd be fine somehow.

we darted down into what seemed like a small bunker, he must have known about this prior, i noted.  
he let go of my pale hand for a moment, his frame becoming outstretched as he stood up on his toes to close the bunker doors shut.

we're safe! at least for now.. i thought to myself.  
"follow me matty boy." he smirked at me, making me feel funny in my belly- oh wow matthew! he took my hand again, that safe and fluttery feeling making its way back into my emotions.

as i had been doing for the last 10 something minutes, i followed Dominic all the way down the old steps, they creaked lightly as our feet pattered along them.   
"it's only small, but it's a space that has been used for awhile now. i mean, not as much anymore but when there would be battles or bombings during wars and things like that- people would come down here. so here we are." he stared around at the darkened walls, a look of melancholy on his face. the only light source was a small lamp which Dominic managed to bring alight with a almost empty packet of matches. the remaining ones must have prepared themselves for this moment, i sillily thought. it's not like they knew 2 boys who were in the midst of an apocalyptic universe were going to stumble in here and need them.

just as i was day dreaming- hence the direness of the previous moments, Dominic pulled me towards him, pulling my bony hand toward him, which was nestled beneath his slightly clammy fingers.   
"ah- hello there." i giggled, feeling suddenly shy.  
"you hear that?" he tilted a side of his head upward, his other hands index finger pointing skyward. it was silent for a moment, Dom then looking back at me.  
"no?" i joked, causing the blonde to crinkle his pointy nose.  
"oh shut up you! it's silent see? we escaped the wankers!" he had a wide smile on his face, an infectious one at that. i couldn't help but have one spread across my face like a rash within seconds!  
"we did, we're safe.. for now at least." i wrapped my arm around his torso, feeling the muscles that were alike to soft pebbles that were perfectly risen on a calm beach.

he squeezed my palm, my fingers rising slightly with the action. words weren't needed right there, i understood that he was trying to tell me you're safe, i care- and that was enough for me.

then, as he pulled away, to take a seat on the ground beneath me.. i began to think- i tried to process what had actually just happened. i'd never witnessed something like that before and as it was happening i didn't exactly have the time to think about it all that much. i wasn't sure how other people were even able to process something like that. it was terrifying, daunting and it left a shocked feeling in my system. however, knowing i had managed to get away from it alive- and all my limbs still in tact made me feel a little braver than i did before any of this. thanks for the ego boost you sickos but could you kindly leave me alone now? thanks.

"you alright matty?" Dom glanced up at me, his slim face and grey iris' putting me in a sudden trance- this then caused me to give myself a mental smack on the face! sit down matthew.

i crouched down, my bum landing on the cool floor making my senses go wack for a moment. ow!  
"i'm alright, i was just thinking about what just bloody happened." i bit my lip, resting my elbow on my knee and then my chin on my hand.

"ah yeah- fuckin' scary. basically- i was warned about something bad days before this happened. my mother was always the worrier, skeptical type yknow?" he looked at me, earning a small nod from me in response.  
"well, one morning, a few days before this she told me that she had a 'terrible, terrible dream'. i wasn't sure what to make of it exactly.. maybe she just meant that she was having those awful terrors again. i didn't think it would lead to this bullshit. now she is gone too. she isn't even here to see what she had predicted. i wish i had realised sooner yknow."  
once he had finished speaking, i noticed a saddening frown on Doms face. i had an instinct to lean over, my head falling into the crook of his arm.  
"you weren't to know my love. you had no idea and you will never be to blame. i hate what they've done to us and what they have taken from us. it's gonna be okay. it will." i wasn't too sure where my sudden urge to release all of those words had risen from, but i meant every one.

my nose rested on his arm, my finger tracing a fading scar on his arm.

"love? aw matty." he looked down at me, his eyes twinkling with delight. im not sure if it was just my brain being silly or creating some hope within those spheres, but i was sure that as long as we were together.. i was gonna make it. we, were gonna make it.


	6. Chapter 6

you could be my  
unintended,  
choice to live my life  
extended.  
you, could be the one  
i'll always  
love.}

~

we decided to stay in the bunker we had found overnight, picking up some extra things we could find in there before we retreated on our way.

as we left, we checked around- assuring that there was no soldiers about watching us. we were now very much aware that they were after us, our main goal to get to safety as soon as we could and stay away from them. it was obvious now that they had began setting their sights on recovering this place. we just had to get away as soon as we could, we that for sure.

Dominic and i began to journey far from the place as soon as we got up from our slumber. he proceeded to tell me that there was 2 more places he knew of that weren't yet secure. i wondered to myself though, what would happen once we got to the places and there was nowhere else we knew of to go. i wasn't sure how this would end, i wasn't even sure that there was anyone else left beside me and Dominic. anyone who was actually sane that was, i had decided it fit to not even class those soldiers as people at this point. they didn't really deserve that title.

"watcha thinkin' of matty?" the blonde boy before me turned around, beginning to walk backwards to look at me as he spoke.

"have you ever had like.. a girlfriend?"

Dom's walking slowed down, he then took his place by me, putting both hands on the straps of his tattered bag.  
"nah, not really. you?"  
"me neither." we both looked into each other eyes at the exact same time, then causing a ripple of laughs to leave each others mouths.  
"i wonder why that is then?" Dom raised a hand to his chin, putting on an exaggerated thinking face.  
"oi!" i chuckled a little, it's not like he's wrong but still!  
"it wasn't seen as okay in my old town, to be.. yknow, like us?" the boy stuck out his bottom lip.  
"did you ever tell anyone?"  
the boy shook his head, he appeared to be slightly zoned out. i didn't blame him.

"i couldn't, everyone just saw it as weird and i thought that maybe.. i should just ignore it because nothing good would ever come from it, but now i am seein' that maybe that wasn't true afterall." he shot me a cheeky look- a grin replacing the previous look on his face.

well, well, well.  
i mean.. he did kiss you matthew!

i gave him a toothy smile, poking him in the side of the chest. "you're a good kisser."

he proceeded to raise an eyebrow at me.  
"oh really? well if you're lucky i will give you another example of my skills!"

i liked the sound of that.

~

after a long while of walking along, side by side as we spoke about nothing and everything all at once, we had finally arrived at what looked like a pleasant enough place to stay for a while. alot of places had been destroyed or taken by those awful creatures. they had shown no mercy whatsoever when they dug a deep hole into all of our lives, not bothering to fill it in any way. it really did feel like the end of the world was slowly but surely creeping up on us.. but somehow i wasn't as scared as i probably should have been.

i missed my mother, i missed my brother. what could i do though? other than try my best not to think about it too much. the past few nights, before i slept- my brain allowed me just those few minutes to reflect on them. i feared that if i thought about them too much then my thoughts would swallow me whole.

one thing i did have though, was Dom. i knew i had him for as long as the world would allow me to anyway- i was willing to fight for him, he was becoming more than just an aquaintance to me and i wasn't gonna let those soldiers steal away the last piece of my life away like it's nothing.

without realising it, i had reached what seemed to be a small waterfall, it wasn't like the ones you see on those paintings and the ones you imagine inside your dream. it was more like, that but... without all the positives.  
one positive though, was that this meant i could wash myself, for the first time in what felt like forever. being in an apocalypse can make you all smelly, i would know.

"not too bad really, it'll do the job. plus, at least theres no drones following us hm?" the blonde quickly pulled off his shirt, revealing his tanned body to me. i hesitated, looking away. i don't wanna be rude! 

"you coming in matty?" the boys voice called over to me and when my head raised i was met with the sight of only him in his boxers. "or are you too scared you might get too excited?" he sheepishly joked.

"oh yea, as if!" i'll show him.  
in a flash, i threw my jumper away from me, and then it was followed my ragged pants. it felt nice to not be in those anymore.  
i felt the wind brush against my skin as i began to walk toward the pool of water

i inched closer, prompting myself to dip my foot into the cool water, thankful for the refreshing feeling it gave me. before i knew it, i was floating in the calming body of water.

in the corner of my eye, i saw Dominic. he stood facing the waterfalls edge, running his hands through his soaked hair. i took a good moment to admire him without his watching eyes to make fun and tease me like he did so well. he was beautiful. i really had never felt this way for a boy before, or anyone at that matter.

just as he turned around, i then became aware of what i was doing, instantly dipping my head in the pools of liquid. thats my fright or flight i suppose.

seconds later my head submerged from the blue water, my hair dripping wet. "hey! you're in! i was wondering when you'd come and join me." i shook my face, trying my best to get the abundabce of droplets out of my eyelashes.  
"aw, look at you." he spoke softly, giggling. as i opened my eyes again, i was pleasantly suprised. he was right in front of me, gazing into my eyes like his life depended on it. "stop! it sounds like you're talking to the family pet!"  
Dominic rolled his eyes, then resting his left arm on my slender shoulder. i took a slow breath, his face becoming closer to mine- mirroring a recent and sweet event that was still fresh in my mind. "kiss me Bellamy."


	7. Chapter 7

give me your heart  
and your soul.  
im breaking out,   
escaping now.}

~

"a vision? like what?"  
i had woken to Dom nudging me, his voice filled with nervous excitement. he had proceeded to tell me of a dream he had last night. i was extremely interested. i had to know what it was- maybe it was important to us?  
"matty, i was spoken to.. in my dream."  
my eyes widened, wow.. i'd never had anything like that hppen to me before.  
"seriously?"  
"yes matty. i- i think it was my mother. it sounded just like her." his eyes were full of so many emotions and it was like staring into a deep sea,  unsure of some of the things that were swimming below the visible surface.  
"go on, i believe you." i rested my hand upon his cheek, his expression warming at my action.  
"she told me to find a key, she said it was located in their main establishment."  
"wow love, this is amazing." i beamed at the boy before me, maybe we would make it. me and him, him and me.   
however though- how would we find this key? where had they put it! and where even was this place?  
"but, where is it, Dom? the building with the key in it?"   
he frowned, his face pale.  
"i don't know- but i think if we can get to one of their smaller hideouts then we can manage to overhear some details about it yknow?"  
i nodded sternly, everything he said i chose to believe. with every fibre in my small being, i was sure he was right. i knew he was. i was very hopeful that we could manage to find this place, wherever it may be.

"look- the map has a few places marked on it still- this one is closer to us so i say we go there first."  
this map was an official one used by the soldiers, how Dominic was able to get it himself amazed me.

"sounds like a plan."

Dom leaned into my chest, snaking his arms around me lovingly. "we can do it matty, we are gonna make it out of here i know it! there is something better behind this now corrupted world, i know it."   
his words warmed my gentle heart. my face was buried in the boys golden hair, as i listened to his kind words. "i know Dommy." i placed a delicate kiss in his shining hair. for a moment it was just me and him, slowly breathing in and then out again. i felt as though i could fall asleep, it was all so relaxing. it almost made it feel as though there wasn't actually an apocalypse creeping up on us.

"matt?" i heard the boy mumble beneath me. "yes darling?" my hands continued to stroke his silky strands of hair.  
"i- i always wanna be wih you," he rolled over a little, onto his back so that he was looking up at me. "im so glad you're mine."

"yes i am, always." i leaned towards him swiftly, catching his warm lips beneath mine. we sat their kissing and just holding each other for a long moment. it felt so safe- the safest i have ever been my entire life.

~

"im starving!" i complained loudly for about the 5th time in the last hour.  
"i know you are matty, but so am i!"  
"but im hungrier!"  
my stomach growled, making me crave food even more.

as if like magic, i spotted a convenience store ahead of us. however as i got closer i noticed how poorly damaged it had been.  
"shit!"  
"well maybe there is some that's been.. i dunno- able to survive?"  
i giggled despite my growing appetite. "what like, pasta veterans or bean soldiers?"  
i earned a shove from the boy, his laugh also beginning to ripple throughout the air.  
"oh stop it!"

we stepped inside the deserted building- many uneaten items of food amd resources lay about the ground. it had definitely been sabotaged in some way, but there was still things me and Dom could make use of so i didn't bother complaining.

"jesus, what have they done?" Dom shook his head sadly, kneeling down and picking up a few different things that he could find and proceeding to shove them into his bag.  
"what they do best i guess, ruin everything." 

all of a sudden, bitter tears began falling from the boys eyes. oh no- please don't. it hurt my heart do see him like that- he looked so pained. i instantly went to kneel beside him, he had his hands covering his eyes and his sobs began to become louder.  
"no- don't cry, please- it's gonna be okay."  
"NO! no it's not! don't say that."  
my stomach turned at his tone, i had never seen him like this before. he shot me an angry yet distraught look. "i mean, look at us! we have nothing, we are pretty much the last people alive apart from them scumbags. they've took so much from us!"  
"Dom, plea-" my voice came out hoarse, i sounded weak and a tear fell as my words were cut off.   
"shut up! don't speak to me, just leave me alone." his words were sharp, cutting like a sharp blade and it hurt my belly to hear them.  
countless tears began to fall from my cloudy eyes.  
he hates me, im so stupid.

Dom raised his head, seeing my shaking form as i cried.  
"oh matty, im such a fool- im so sorry."   
my body seized up, feeling his body then become so close to mine. his long arms were wrapped around me, i could feel his clammy face against my forehead as a series of kisses were placed on my face. "look at me, please." he lifted my head slightly, his finger beneath my chin.

"ugh how could i make you cry like this, i didn't mean any of it."   
my eyes stared into his longingly,  
"i know Dommy, this isn't our fault."

a weak smile then showed on his face. "im so sorry, i am." he traced the dips of my face as he kissed my neck lovingly. "it's okay- really. i could never be mad at you."

i knew he was sorry, i saw how hurt he looked before he had said those things to me. this wasn't something that i could blame him for. i know it wasn't him.   
they'd taken everything from us, i understood the pain.

"Matthew," his words were soothing to my aching neck. "Yes?" i whispered to him in return, waiting for his words.  
"i think i'm in love with you."  
i instinctively found myself dramatically pulling backwards- my eyes wide, the remaints of drying tears still plastered on my cheeks. he loved me? Dominic loved me? had i died or was i dreaming again?   
"me? why?"  
"cause, you're perfect." he sniffed, wiping away his own tears. then, i felt his hand brush my collarbones, grabbing my shirt as he pulled me close to him. "you're beautiful." he whispered, his words making my spine tingle.   
i glanced into his sparkling grey eyes,


End file.
